


Straight to Video

by Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, John and Mysh, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, johniarty, sex on video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and his twin brother, Hamish, have a very special arrangement with Jim Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Video

**Author's Note:**

> The only time you will ever see /Male OC from me is when I write Mysh and John, I promise. [Hamish is John's twin brother](http://jxhniarty.tumblr.com/post/117319936631/yourboswell-hamish-mysh-watson-v-my-other), from the twinverse RP I have with Ni. 
> 
> Speaking of Ni, this is a commission just for xer. Hope you like it, Ni! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Trigger warnings for Twincest/Incest**
> 
>  
> 
> **The author does not condone incestual relationships in real life.**

Life under Jim Moriarty wasn’t horrible, not exactly. For Hamish Watson and his brother John, the gig involved letting him sit in and watch them in their most intimate moments. Twins, lovers, they were a forbidden fruit - and they didn’t share themselves with anyone, not even the criminal lord. However, he kept them spoiled and well-paid for the privilege of jerking off while they fucked. Sometimes Jim even gave them orders, commands, exerting the barest amount of control over their passion.

And he kept their secret.

Two brothers in love happened to be bad enough, but twins? At home Hamish and his brother needed to be careful; they couldn’t be loud, they couldn’t touch or kiss in front of their parents, and no one could see them together in public. It was stifling; anyone else could be open about their affections, but not them. Never them, until Jim came along.

“Mysh,” John whined, drawing out his nickname with a huff. “We only have an hour! Come on!” For being his idea, Mysh sure was taking his time.

Hamish slipped out of the bathroom almost shyly, dressed in a powder blue [nightie](http://www.lovebridaldress.com/proimg/small1/A0/B26/GorgeousWomensWeddingLingerieSpandexAcrylicBlueHotSaleHotNewStyleLS65318-0.jpg). “Are we… are we really going to film it, then? A video, for…” Neither of them said Jim’s name aloud, not when they could help it. Much like their relationship, Jim was a closely guarded secret.

“If you still want to.”

“I do! I do, John. I’m all ready, really.”

John pressed record and sat back, beckoning his brother closer. At his invitation Mysh joined him, crawling into his lap and linking his arms around John’s neck with a giggle.

“Hi Daddy!” he called, turning his head to the side to address the camera. “We miss you, don’t we, John?”

“Yeah, we do,” John replied, sliding his hand over Mysh’s stomach. The sheer mesh of his nightie was soft beneath John’s fingers; oh, he couldn’t wait to rip it off of Mysh’s slender frame. “We know you said you’d be back Friday, but we can’t wait.”

“And we wanted to do something nice for you. After all, you’ve done so much for us…”

John shifted slightly to turn them both, cock pressed beneath Hamish’s pert cheeks. He wanted to be seen as well. With the lens trained on them, he tipped Mysh’s head down close enough to kiss him. Moaning, Mysh straddled him properly, parting his lips for his brother. Nothing in the world compared to the softness of his brother’s lips. The way Mysh cooed and groaned into each kiss, the way he trembled when John nipped at his mouth… John lived for this. For these intimate moments they got to share.

Though sometimes, he couldn’t help but regret his brother convincing him to get Jim involved.

This was not one of those times.

“Wish you were here, Daddy,” Mysh panted, rolling his hips in languid circles. “I miss your voice, I miss the sight of you holding your cock… I miss you coming all over those expensive suits you wear...”

Ever since the first night, when Jim walked in on them at a party, Mysh had been taken with the strange man. It wasn’t sexual, although he wasn’t sure he’d mind if Jim fucked his throat while John buried himself in his arse. He was just… intense. Alluring. And the way he ordered them about -

Touch your brother’s cock.

Hamish. Gag around him.

Now Johnny, is that any way to spank Hamish? Hit him harder. Open palm.

Good boys…

“Touch me, John,” he whispered, hoping the mic would pick it up. “Through the lingerie. I wore it just for you. I wanted to look pretty when you fucked me.”

“We always look pretty,” John teased, leaning in to trail rough bites down John’s throat. “And you, Mysh, always look pretty with my cock in your arse.”

Hamish let out a shy giggle as John palmed him through the mesh, canting his hips to pressing into John’s hand.

“Do you love me, John?”

“I do. I love you, Mysh.”

Stretching back, Hamish curved his spine and wriggled on John’s lap. They had to take it slow, they had to make it sexy, but it’d been weeks since they’d gotten to be alone.

“Um. I have a surprise for you both, actually,” he said, leaning back up. “I know Daddy likes to watch you finger me open, but I couldn’t wait.” Mysh climbed off John’s lap and turned away from the camera, lowering himself to his hands and knees. “John? Come look.”

John joined him, trailing fingers down his back as he peeked at Mysh’s arse. Buried inside was the plug he’d gotten him, heart-shaped with the words ‘spank me’ etched into the material. What a perfect sight; Mysh already open, eager and desperate to be fucked…

“My slutty little brother went and stretched himself just for us,” John purred, delivering a quick slap to Mysh’s cheeks. “Wasn’t that nice of him? Do you want to watch me take it out, Jim? Do you want to see what his cunny looks like up close?”

Grinning, John lifted the camera off the tripod and cradled it carefully in his right hand. He adjusted the focus very carefully, zooming in on the pointed blue cloth draped over his brother’s arse.

“Ready for me to take it out, Mysh?”

“Yes, please…” Hamish whined, pressed his chest flat against the sheets. “Take it out, I want you to fuck me!”

“Mmn, not yet, Mysh.” With his left hand John took hold of the plug and turned it slowly, rotating it inside Mysh’s hot muscles.

“Fuck!” he spat, cock twitching against his nightie.

Slowly John withdrew it, making sure the camera could see the way Mysh’s body clung to the yellow plug - as well as the way he stretched to accommodate it. Each soft, needy moan that slipped from Mysh’s lips registered on the viewscreen - he was plenty loud enough for Jim to hear once they sent him the video.

“Look at that... You see that slick, pink hole? That’s mine. That belongs to me. Oh, you can watch, but you’ll never know how this feels…” One slender finger dipped to trace the puckered flesh of Mysh’s arse, pressing in easily. Beneath him Mysh sucked in a breath.

He wanted to put on a show for Jim; spank Mysh until his cheeks were pink and raw, leave a vibrator in him while he made Mysh suck his cock, but John needed his brother as badly as Mysh needed him. He removed his finger and slid his hand down Mysh’s thigh, stroking over the deep scar that matched his own. Their mark, the proof they were one…

“Make sure to make plenty of noise for Daddy,” John cooed, squeezing the scar gently. He pulled away to cup his prick, smearing lubricant over his flushed shaft. “Don’t look away - have you ever wanted to fuck my brother? He’s sweet, isn’t he? Plays up the innocent act, but let me tell you, Mysh takes cock like a champion.” John slid his cock over Mysh’s hole, teasing him with each press of his hips.

“John!” Mysh gasped, rocking with him. “God, you’re so hot... “

Chuckling, John playfully slapped his slick cock against Mysh’s cheeks, watching him squirm from the LCD screen. “He loves that, Jim. Puts him right in his place.” He made sure the microphone picked up the wet slap of skin and Mysh’s mewling noises.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he chanted, fighting to keep his wrists locked beneath his chest. Hamish wanted to touch himself; he wanted to ease the pressure building in his gut, and if John wouldn’t fuck him he could easily take care of it himself - but this wasn’t just about their needs, their desire to melt into one another and become the singular entity they were meant to be. This was also about titillating Jim, about making something hot for him to come home to.

Without a word John pressed slowly into Hamish, angling the camera so Jim could watch his cock sink into his twin’s tight pussy. Mysh’s moans were loud enough to spike the audio as he rolled back onto John’s cock, taking all of him with ease. After all, they knew each other’s bodies more intimately than most couples.

Their bodies were the same.

“S-see?” John panted, turning to set the camera back on the tripod. “He’s a fucking dirty little slut, and I love him more than anything in the world.”

“I love it when you talk like that,” Mysh giggled, his words a little muffled by the bed. “Move, John, this isn’t enough. Just being full of you isn’t enough.”

“Beg for me, Hamish.”

Hamish let out a frustrated grunt. He needed John to fuck him now. “Please,” he whimpered, turning his head to John could hear him. “My brother, my master, my lover. You are the only man I crave, the only man I love, the only man I spread myself open for… Fuck me, claim me, and let Daddy watch his sweet boys come all over each other on camera… help me give him this gift, help me share our world with Jim…”

“That’s a good boy.”

John gripped Mysh’s hips and drew himself back, slamming into him hard enough to nearly knock his brother off his knees. The bed groaned beneath him as he thrust into him again, short, hard thrusts coaxing needy grunts from the soft lavender-haired Hamish. He could see a shining trail of drool dripping down Mysh’s chin.

“Just, just like that, but - faster. Faster, John!”

How could John resist such a sweet plea? His nails scraped into Mysh’s skin as he pounded into him, each sharp jerk of his hips sending the bed frame clattering against the wall.

Mysh loved being on his knees. He felt John deepest with his arse in the air; and oh, it made him feel sexy, it made him feel coy, it made him feel like he was being breeded. Such a strange little kink, he thought sometimes, to be so aroused by feeling like a hole made just for your brother. Mysh didn’t bring it up often, for fear that John would find him silly or strange, but he felt right beneath John. He felt whole.

“He. Loves. Getting. Fucked,” John growled, leaning over Mysh to bite at the back of his throat.

“I do! I do, I love it, I love it when you fuck me…” Mysh’s cries of agreement were loud enough to be heard over the bedsprings. Gasping, moaning, he worked his hand from under his chest and wrapped them around the headboard. John’s joined him, their fingers lacing together and folding into a fist.

“Daddy,” Mysh whined, meeting each of John’s rough thrusts. “Daddy, please, touch yourself… Aren’t, aren’t we pretty? Aren’t we the naughtiest boys you’ve ever seen? Fuck, John - harder, harder, I can take it!”

John pulled out and changed their positions, pulling Mysh into his lap and making sure he faced the camera head on.

“I think this is a better view for Daddy, don’t you? Your cock is so pretty, after all. I’d hate for him to miss you coming all over your lingerie.”

As Mysh whined and wriggled, John slid his cock inside of him once more. He fucked his brother hard, bouncing Mysh against his thighs. One hand raised to tangle in Mysh’s lavender hair, jerking his head back. John’s cobalt eyes met the camera lens, staring directly into its depths while Mysh gasped out strangled praises. Jim would love their little video, of that he was sure - even if they couldn’t draw it out, even if they couldn’t tease him the way Mysh had wanted when he first brought up the idea.

“T-touch me!” Hamish choked, body rolling with the force of his brother’s thrusts. “Please, John!”

John’s free hand slipped under the nightie, wrapping around his brother’s cock and stroking in time with his hips. “That’s right, show Daddy how much you love this. How much you love me. Let him hear how desperate you sound…”

Mysh knew he wouldn’t last long; not with John’s soft palm sliding over his skin. He pictured Jim behind the camera, stroking himself off, cock flushed a deep pink in contrast to his pale fingers…

“Daddy,” he whined. “Daddy, I’m sorry, I can’t - “

Letting out a sharp, ragged cry of John’s name, Mysh’s cock pulsed and spilled over the blue mesh of his lingerie. It clung to his and John’s skin, wet and filthy as Mysh trembled in his brother’s lap.

John snapped his hips harder, growling as he fucked Mysh raw. It didn’t take him long to follow his brother, filling him with wet cum as he bit down on his shoulder. Mysh rode it out with him, whispering breathless praises with a warm smile on his lips.

“Up, Mysh. I think you need your plug…”

* * *

 

Sweating, half-dressed in the darkness of his hotel room, Jim squeezed his shaft as he watched John work the cute little anal plug back into Mysh’s leaking arse. He’d chosen his boys well; sexy, playful, and so in love, his twins were a rare find. Someday he’d be more than a spectator to their pleasure; someday he’d cause it, of that he was certain. The way Mysh whispered his pet name said it all. What Hamish wanted, John would give him, even if that meant choking on his cock while his brother fucked him.

“Good boys…” he whispered, rewinding the video again. “Such good boys, aren’t you?”


End file.
